The Captain and a baby
by Hetabri09
Summary: With Spock and Uhura working on the late shift ,They ask Kirk to take care of there young Daughter. Implied Slash Bones/Kirk


5 years and10 Months aboard the Enterprise,

With Spock and Uhura working the late shift, Kirk sat in his quarters with their 10 months old daughter in his arms as she watched her Uncle Jim with curious unblinking then wriggled and squawked at him as he held her. He grinned as her tiny brown legs kicked at his arm and she chuckled as he takes in her young features. Her somewhat straight hair pulled into two tiny ponytails with red ribbon and her bangs cover her forehead. Her right hand rubs at her slightly pointed ear.

/_**Flash Back**_/

He remembers the day she was born the bridge was eerily quiet as the crew waited word from Bones and he was passively sitting in the captain's chair as his right leg nervously jumped at any little sound and at 1500 hours the com rings and Jim was on his feet. He kept looking back at Spock's and Uhura's stations just before Lieutenant Hannity and 0718 Officer Gatts took their places. He shrugged and turned to face the view screen again.

"Captain" Leonard's voice came through very clear over the intercom. The Alpha Crew all turned in their seats waiting patiently. Some were nervous, others you couldn't really tell. But Jim he wore his emotions on his gold shirted sleeve. He was there when she went into labor, some odd twenty hours ago. He remembered the pain in her voice as she barely whispered his name; Spock was on field duty when it happens and Kirk was at her side in no less of a step.

"Bones!" Kirk spat.

"Settle down Jim, Man you act like it's your kid "Bones said, What Bones said was true though he anticipated the birth of Spock's and Uhura's baby more than any one. "We have a very healthy baby girl, Named T'Sara" The child let yet another loud cry to announce what he stating was true. Kirk took his seat dumbfounded. The bridge broke out in cheers and claps.

"Jim, are you there?"Bones asked as the captain gone silent. "Uhura "He finally spoke up. "Is she fine?"He asked anxiously. His hand ran threw his wheat blond colored hair with sigh of relief, Sulu turned and smiled.

"Yes, she is doing fine she's asleep right now" Bones answered. "What does she look like?"Jim asked. "Oh she's a beauty"

"Can I..?"He asked.

"Yes, Captain you may "Leonard answered as he turned off the com.

"Sulu you have the com" He says just before Sulu can say 'yes sir' he was gone.

Kirk entered Sick bay just as fast as Bones call to the bridge was greeted by Doctor M'Benga who worked on the new baby. "Captain" Spock turned with eased from Uhura."Tired out, huh?"Kirk said as he stood near a sitting Spock who only had eyes for Uhura as she slept, her skin still gleaming of sweat. Kirk never seen her so quite but looked peaceful for a woman who just gave birth.

"20 hours of labor Captain, It seems logical" Spock spoke in a deadpan tone, as he brushed her hair away from his damp forehead."Wow, Ten Months and 20 hours of labor, you've got yourself a warrior woman there Spock" He smiled.

"She is a highly trained Starfleet officer"

"It's only logical" Kirk answered. Spock's eye brow rises in question. "Captain, she's ready for your viewing" Doctor M'Benga says stepping away from the white clad squirming newborn.

"Her name is S'chn T'gai T'Sara Uhura" Spock says

"'chn T'gay?"

"My surname Captain is S'chn T'gai"

"How do you say, that?"Kirk questioned.

"My surname can be extremely difficult for humans to pronounce" Spock answered as he watched as Kirk approached his sleeping daughter. "So far only Uhura and my Mother have mastered it that I know of"

"Oh I'm not surprised that's she's able to at all" Kirk answers. He watches as the little girl's arm gets loose from her swaddle and her tiny fingers unclenched and wiggled in the air it almost looked like a regal royal wave. Kirk chuckled and leaned over bed she laid in.

"You've got yourself a princess, here Spock" Kirk says as he goes touch the little girl's fingers.

"Wait, do not touch her" Spock says grabbing his daughter's small hand gently and tucking it back into her swaddle. "Why?"Kirk asked as he turned. Spock didn't say a thing as he fixed his daughter's arm back under her swaddle T'Sara's eyes were fixated on her father sternly as if she was saying 'how dear you un free me 'and her lips pout, Spock raised an eyebrow towards his daughter as he fixed the swaddle a little tighter, Kirk watched the silent interaction between father and daughter and sees the barely an hour old girl features calm. "What did you say to her?"Kirk asked. "Nothing really I merely sent her calm feeling"

"Her thoughts are barely formed and her mind is vast filled with soft watered down color, her only bright memory is being held by her Mother, and Doctor's McCoy and M'Benga, Doctor M'Benga especially because just before you arrived she had grabbed the doctor's finger as he checked her breathing" Spock continued.

"But because of his knowledge of Vulcan's he managed to close off most of his mind and only showed thoughts of her and simple things Vulcan children at a very young age are very sensitive to touch; I want Nyota and myself to establish a familiar bond to Make her abilities stronger and stable before she gets a hold of anyone else's"Spock says.

"She has telepathic abilities," Kirk says retracting his hand. "There dormant, but are there your emotions right now might hurt her, over load her already strange systems "Spock explained."She wouldn't know where to put them "He continued.

"Oh" Kirk says turning to look at her again, she's peacefully sleeping just like her mother.

"Such a pretty color"

"What are you referring to? Captain" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her skin" He answered. Spock blinked slowly before looking down at his daughter, she was an odd shade of brown being lighter than Nyota and slightly darker than he was, and Uhura described the color as Olive an earthly mix of green and brown. Spock settled when Kirk answered, and caressed his daughter's cheek."She barely moves as he does so chest rising and falling evenly and undisturbed.

"She has green blood, and her heart is where her human lung should be she is Vulcan" Spock says.

"But isn't she 3/4 Human and 1/4 Vulcan?"Kirk asked.

"Your mathematics is sound Captain but it seems like my case Vulcan genes even so little are very strong "He answered. "I'm going to be the best Uncle you'd ever have "Kirk says. "Captain that's not possible you are not my blood brother"

"But we are brother's none the less" Kirk answered slapping him against his shoulder a habit Spock hates.

"She's beautiful Spock" Jim turns to his first officer and friend.

"Congratulations" Kirk continued.

"Thank you, Captain" Spock answered.

"Jim."They turned hearing his name being called softly from Uhura.

"Uhura "He answered with a big brotherly. "Hmmn, careful still sore "She says with smile as her arms went around his neck in a hug."We got to stop meeting like this" He answers. "Oh stop "She scoffs playfully hitting him on his gold uniformed chest.

"Captain "She says. "I'll be ready for duty whenever you need me "She continued.

"And that would be no time soon, you just take your time" he says.

"I don't care how much of a warrior woman you are" He continued.

She was taken at back by his answer, blinking. "But Captain I'm fully capable of performing my duties "She says trying to pull herself up on her own only to wince in pain. Spock held her arm in support."You just had baby and you want to go back on the bridge "He continued. "Listen Lieutenant Hannity has been doing quite fine on the bridge and Officer Gatts as well, the both of you are taking extended shore leave "He continued his order.

"But Captain..."Uhura says with soft eyes.

"No buts Lieutenant Commander, Captain's Orders"

"Aye, sir "Uhura answered looking at Kirk.

"Don't worry you would get your credits"

"Kidwa _Darling_, how are you feeling?"Spock asked in a soft voice. The two exchange looks before Spock takes two fingers and caressed hers, in a Vulcan kiss .Spock's show of affections made Kirk smiled softly as he watched them ,like he always does something about them interested him.

"I feel fine, Adun _Husband_ "He hears Uhura answer. "No worries "she barely whispers against his lips. When he turns he sees Spock bends into Uhura's personal space and hears him whisper her name before locking their lips into a passionate human kiss ,Spock held her right hand as he deepen the kiss before they pulled away resting their foreheads against each others.

/**End of flash back**/

Jim smiled.

T'Sara squawked at him again and started to make a fuss."Oh I'm sorry, was I day dreaming again?" He questioned and she sternly looked at him."Ha, if looks can kill I'd say I would be a dead man right now you must have gotten that from your Mother "He says. Her nose wrinkled and she starts to wail. "Hey what's wrong you aren't wet "He says as he checks to make sure.

She wails louder. "T'Sara you aren't being very cute right now "She cries again even louder he grumbles and walks up to his personal com and presses Bones number. "Bones I need help"

"Whatcha done this time, Jim "Bones voice came thru clearly.

"I have T'Sara and she just started crying for no reason"

"Come across"

"Let's go see our good Doctor"

On the bridge Spock perks up and turns in the captain's chair and he looks towards the bridges doors. "Something wrong sir "Officer Gatts asked. "Everything is fine" He answers and turns to the view screen.

She wailed all the way to Bones Room, not stopping once.

"Shhh" Kirk shushed her as he rubbed her back."Bones? "Jim coddled the baby with whispering promises of money and all the finest things in life. She just continued face flushed with green.

"Bones!" He shouted again.

"I'm coming" Bones said.

"Leonard!"

"I'm coming damn it"

"Hell, Jim"

Leonard appeared in the doorway, a dish towel slung over his shoulder and a bottle of warm milk in his walked over to Jim and the baby, taking her from the other man's arms with a cooing noise. "Uncle Jim is a poopy head isn't he". T'Sara's crying subsided to a makes an agreeing cooing sound, Which Bones mocks. "She isn't sick?"

"Aren't you coming in Captain Poopy Head" Bones said walking into his own soon followed and the door closes behind him. "And No she isn't, if she was you'd be talking to the wrong doctor, M'Benga would be the person you'd go to since she's mostly Vulcan "He continued.

"She has a good size on her "Leonard says sitting down with her on a grey couch watching her angrily rubbing at the corner of her left eye."Poor fella doesn't know how to handle a cute little thing like you, does he?" She looks up at him with the same stern look she'd given the Captain, Leonard chuckled and then rubbed the nipple of the bottle against the baby's lips until she opens wide to accept it.

He mocks her actions as she began to suck in a hearty manner. "She's tired, Jim "Bones said as T'Sara eyes fought to stay open."That's what all that fuss was about "Jim sighed and fell back onto the couch with a groan."She's cute but what a handful, Why are babies so hard?"

"They aren't hard; you just got to know what's wrong with them "Bones answered."How are you so good with babies "Kirk says caressing T'Sara's cheek she whined moving away from his touch moving much closer to Bones chest.

"Had one"

"Oh I remember Johanna right "Kirk answered.

"Yeah"

T'Sara started to fuss again. "Come on you're going to fall asleep no matter how much you fight it little darling you're still 3/4 human and you need your sleep "Bones Said."Give me her "Jim said with grabby hands."Alright "Bones says looking at him curiously as he hand her over to her uncle. She settled in his arms and her eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Man she has that 'Must destroy all' look down." Bones said.

"It's time for small voices to be quiet and still."Jim starts and Bones comes closer wrapping his free arm around Jim's waist watching the little girl perk up at Jim's soft voice."It's time for the stars to give us a thrill, if you're afraid of the dark just remember our prayer and when you open your eyes, you'll know I'll be there "Jim whispers and she settles down and eyes finally close.

"Where did you learn that, Jim didn't know you were such a poet?"

"I made it up"

"What on the spot?"Bones questioned.

"I guess "He shrugged.

"You're not such a bad Uncle then, Jim"

They watched the child suckle the formula down, her pointed ears flushed green with excitement of dinner."Oh, all gone "He says removing the bottle from her wipes her mouth and picks up the sleeping girl and patted her on back, waiting for her burp before moving her to the crook of his arm again.

"Thank you Bones "He says.

"I can't believe Spock and Nyota let you babysit, kid," Leonard pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and then Jim's."But can you believe fire and Ice can make something like this "Jim turned."When you give it time Ice cools down fire, and Fire warms up Ice and they just find a way to work together "Bones answered.

Kirk chuckled. "Where have I seen that look before?"He asked as he watched T'Sara's tiny lips with a Cupid's bow identical to her father's pout in her sleep.

"That damned hobgoblin "Bones grumbled.


End file.
